


Partially Human Killers and Killing Animatronics (FNaF x reader x Creepypasta)

by enderluv



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderluv/pseuds/enderluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have heard about those animatronics... the ones that come alive at night. You weren't afraid. They weren't real. At least, that's what you thought until you end up stuck in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But what happens when you throw some hella-creepy killers into your robotic love story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first story I'm making in here....
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED!! ^-^

"MUM!! Do I have to go?" you asked your mum. She turned her head to you in a cold stare.  
"Of course you're going (Y/N). What, do you think you're not going to your brother's birthday party? Well, think again, Missy" she replies before grabbing her bag and walking outside. You sigh in defeat, grabbing your coat and walking out to the car, where you mum and little brother were sitting. After you climbed into the seat next to your mom's, you quickly shoot a glare at your younger brother before turning around again.

Once your family's car pulled up to the pizzeria's parking lot you KNEW you didn't want to be here. Just the name made you want to run as far as you could from the place and hide under a rock. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You had heard about this place, the animatronics that danced and sang during the day and became bloodthirsty killing machines at night. Just as you were about to take off running, your mum stopped you and dragged you inside. She let go of your arm and sat down, placing all of her things onto the table. Nervously, you look around, trying to find your brother in the crowds of kids around the stage. After 5 minutes of searching, you finally spotted your younger sibling among the crowd of toddlers and pushed through the crowds to get to him. When you reached where you saw him, the animatronics were slowly shuffling offstage. Your eyes widen as you realize that there, in front of the animatronics, was your little brother. RUN. You take off in a sprint, trying to reach your sibling before they hurt him. As you come to a stop, panting and out of breath, you realize you're too late. The purple animatronic, Bonnie you remembered, had noticed the young boy, waved, then walked over to him and started up a conversation. You stood there, confused, until you remembered: they only attack at night. That fact calmed you down a bit, but you still kept your guard up. 

After a while of watching your brother, you decided to sit down for a bit. You are at a table in the back until you feel a tug at your shirt. Thinking it's your brother, you wave them off saying, "Just 'cause you got Mum to take you here doesn't mean I have to talk to you." You thought whoever it was had walked away until you heard a soft sob. Your eyes widen as you quickly turn around, facing a little girl. She had long brown hair, a pair of pink shoes and a pink dress, and a pair of bright green eyes. As you kneel over, the small girl whispers, "I lost my teddy... I can't find him..." You lightly pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear that you'll help her find her bear. As you say those words, someone taps on your back. You slowly turn around to see Chica, the animatronic chicken, standing in front of you. She flashes what you think was supposed to be a smile at the little child thhen turns out her attention toward s you. She smiles a grin at me that is horrifying, her beak opened and the corners of her mouth curled upwards. You scream in horror and bolt to the back doorway with he young girl in your arms. As your running, you see that it's nighttime. How did it get so late? you ask yourself. Finally, you come in front of a room with two doors. one on the left, one on the right. As you peek your head into the room, you hear a long, loud screech then your world falls into darkness.


	2. The Escape Plan

You wake up on a thin matress with a flimsy sheet covering you. As your eyes flutter open, your mind immediately thinks about that little girl. Where did she go? Is she alright? You attempted to stand from the poor excuse for a bed, but as soon as you got up you sat back down immediately. The aching pain in your head throbbed, making you dizzy. You reach your hand to your forehead feeling a wet substance on the surface. When you bring your hand down to eye level, a lump comes up in your throat as you see a crimson substance on your fingers: blood. You immediately look up, looking at your surroundings before trying to think of an escape route. You see a door but it seems to be locked. You continue looking around for a way to get out of the confined space. After looking for a few hours, you give up the search. You think about your little brother and that strange little girl... Until you realize how to get out...


	3. This... Is BAD....

It is settled; you were going to yell and scream until they let you out. You inhale and let out a loud screech. A few seconds later, you ran out of air, causing you to stop. You take in another gulp of oxygen before emitting another scream. This cycle went on for hours until your now hoarse-sounding screech was interrupted by footsteps. From the sound they were making, you could tell that it was a man. He was in... Hmm, maybe sneakers? Well, whatever it was he had in his feet was making an almost silent pound on the floor with every step of his shoes against the tiled floor. Sitting up in the flimsy bed, you look over expectantly at the door, waiting for the man's footsteps to get closer. Slowly, almost teasingly, the foot steps closed the distance between them and the door of the cage-like cell you were stuck in. The faint sound of keys jingling and the placement of something being put into the lock. Your eyes widen slowly as the door is slowly pushed open, revealing the face of a short man. He had on what looked like a uniform, but you couldn't tell. eyes. His short, fluffy, brown hair hung barely past his shoulders.

"Um, Ma'am? A-are you okay? You know you're not supposed to be here after hours. You sounded hurt and I-" He stopped speaking abruptly once he noticed the wound on your forehead. The boy quickly runs over and gently pulls your hair back, revealing a long, deep gash going across your forehead. He pulls his hand back and offers you his hand. You smile weakly and grab his hand, attempting to stand up again, but fail. He smiles gently and puts an arm around you, causing you to blush slightly. He slowly leads you out of the cell and down a hallway. As he glances at a clock, his eyes widen and he speeds up, quickly picking up your weak body into his arms.

After a while, you two finally get to his desired destination. He sets you down slowly onto a chair and then sits next to you, picking up a tablet. You look at him in confusion and point to the tablet sitting in his lap. Without looking up from the screen, he answers with one simple word: "Cameras." Immediately, your eyes widen. You stopped breathing. This was your nightmare. This was the one thing you never wanted to happen. You were stuck in a tiny office with a night guard in the pizzeria a horror game was based off of. 'Whelp, can't get much worse then this!' Oh how wrong you were...


	4. What Just Happened?

Slowly, you wake up from your peaceful (but accidental) slumber on the night guard's lap. Upon opening your sleep-crusted eyes, you notice that you are laying in someone else's lap. As your vision focuses, you see you are sitting on the lap of a man. He has on a black, maybe dark grey, you couldn't tell. His large mop of dark brown hair partially covered the navy blue mask. Wait, MASK?! You shoot up, fear, surprise, and pain visible in your (eye color) eyes. Hold on... PAIN!?!?! You immediately look down at your abdomen, finding that your shirt was gone, and now, right above your left hip, was a large scar. The man jumps back in surprise at your sudden actions, but quickly regains himself, grabbing you by the arms and holding you down. You feel tears prick at your eyes as you look into the black abyss located in the man-thing's eye sockets. Him still holding you down, he reaches into his hoodie pocket to reveal something shiny and sharp. The hand holding the strange object slowly comes into view, making you realize it's a scalpel. Your eyes continue to widen as hot, salty tears blur your vision. As the scalpel reaches your neck, a soft 'THWACK' was heard and the weird eyeless guy blinked in confusion and slowly crumpled to the floor. Closing your eyes in relief, you slide down to the floor clutching your chest. 

You finally felt relaxed, like everything was going to be okay. Then you heard footsteps. These were definetly NOT human. They clanked against the floor like metal... metal... METAL! Immediatly you open your eyes to come face to... uh, beak, with a yellow animatronic bird. The robot picks you up, turning and placing you into someones soft, felt arms. A red and orange animatronic fox. His jaw hung loosly to the side, broken. The fox nods at the chicken and turns around, running with you in his arms, letting out an ear-piercing screech. You flinch, covering your ears, startled from the loud noise. As he continues running and screeching, you start to get a headache, causing you to slowly close your eyes. As the world turns black, you can feel the animatronic slowly stopping, and gently placing you onto something warm and soft, then walking slowly away. The last thing you think before you slip into complete darkness is, 'What the hell just happened?'


	5. The Marionette

After that whole guy in a mask getting hit in the back of the head with a cupcake thing, you were starting to wonder if you were going insane. The fact that you woke up on a Jack-in-the-box guy didn't really help convince you otherwise. You aren't sure why you feel secure with him, your head on his lap and your legs dangling off the side of his whit, blue, and purple box, but you didn't question it.

Sitting there in silence, the Marionette looked down at you, his dark, hollow eyes only holding a small white lipstick in the center. He called over a small boy and looked at him expectantly. The child nodded then handed you a (f/c) and (2nd f/c) polka-dotted balloon. Smiling gently, you took the balloon from him and gazed back up at the masked being. After waving off the boy, he reached into his box and pulled out a small music box. Handing the device to you, he watches intently, waiting for you to wind up the small machine. You nod in understanding and slowly turn the knob on the side of the metal box, a song quietly playing from the music box. Marionette smiles, humming along as the contraption continues to play. As the slow. solemn rinse continues, you slowly nod off to sleep, the peaceful melody playing until you can't hear it anymore. As you slowly drift to sleep, you fail to notice the tall, white, thin, suit clad entity who observed from the shadows and watched the scene play out before him.


	6. Finally an Explanation?

"So, you re saying that I have some kind of power?"

You, the tall faceless man, and the puppet were all sitting at a table in the main room, discussing the strange situation. 

"Yes, you are the on in the legend. The one with short, choppy, (HAIRCOLOR) locks and bright (EYECOLOR) eyes. You are the chosen one." The tall man spoke. You grimaced, the echoing voice making you a bit woozy. As he continued explaining, you slowly grew drowsy and fell asleep in your chair.

"So, Miss (LASTNA)- Oh. Puppet she has fallen asleep. With a sigh, he bows his head and leaves the room, the puppet following him. The tall marionette took one last glimpse of your lovely, smiling face and left the room, turning the lights out as well.


	7. Meet the Crew (part 1)

'Wow, that aching pain is annoying.' You wake up in an empty gift box, most likely the Marionette's. You crack the lid open and peek out the small space. Marionette, the tall guy, and a bunch of creatures were standing in front of them.   
"Oh, they're awake." a voice says, though it's hard to find the source. "Everyone, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is everyone. Marionette, would you care to introduce your friends first?" Well, that rules out everyone else, so it's the tall man speaking. The masked puppet nods silently, stepping to the side. A crowd of animatronics gather behind him. They each list off their names.

"Greetings, I'm Freddy."

"Hiya, I'm Chica!"

"Yo, the name's Bonnie."

"Ahoy, I'm Foxy!"

"H-h-h-hello, I-I-I-I am Gold-d-d-den Freddy-y-y-y."

"What's up? I'm Fredric!"

"Hey, I'm Chika!"

"Eyy, Bon-Bon here."

"J-J-JGNNQ, K'O O-O-OCPING."

"Hi, I'm B.B."

"Springtrap..."

"HELLO! I'M PLUSHTRAP!"

"H-hi, I'm Jeremy!"

"Mike, nice to meetcha."

"Hello, I'm Scott."

"Yo, I'm Fritz."

"Heh, Call me Vincent..."

"Hai, I'm Nikki!"

Silence consumed the whole room.   
"Okay, nice to meet you all."


	8. Meet the Crew (part 2)

After the animatronics and night guards introduced themselves, Marionette turned towards the tall pale figure. Slenderman stepped to the side and let everyone on his side introduce themselves.

"I'm Jeff."

"Hey gurl, im Ben."

"E.J...."

"HA HA HA, I'M L.J.!"

"Greetings, the name is Jane."

"Hello. I'm Jacked-Up Julianna."

"Hi there, I'm ZAY."

"Ah, my name is Elemental Sammy."

"Bloody Painter..."

"WOOF WOOF!"

"Hehe, I'm Sally!"

"Heyo, Deadbeat here."

"T-t-t-ticci Tob-b-b-by!"

Silence spread through the room like a cool breeze. Slenderman looked around for a second, confused.   
"Hmm, where could they have gone..."  
A loud sound randomly came from the storage room. Freddy opened the door, and as he did 3 people fell out.  
"Oww, Neo, you're heavy..." One of them said as he sat up, pushing off a slightly busty grey-skinned girl off his chest. He quickly readjusted his white mask and waved awkwardly.   
"Heh, uh, I'm Masky... The one in the hood is Hoodie... Then that beast of a girl is Neo." He said, chuckling nervously. The girl, Neo, got up and smacked the side of the masked boy's head, disheveling his mask, which he quickly fixed, shooting a playful glare her way.  
"I can fucking introduce myself dumbass." She growled. Hoodie, who was still on the floor, signed 'yes'.   
"Anyways, I'm Neon Scar. The three of us and Toby are Slendy's proxies, ain't that right big guy?" She grinned, casually putting her arm around Slenderman's waist. He growled, pushing the girl off of him before sighing.   
"Well this is everyone... I guess we should explain it completely now?" He suggested. Marionette nods and takes your hands in his. "I know you can help us. We'll be there for you when no one else is." A small, raspy voice told you. Your eyes widened slightly in surprise. Was that the Marionette? Did he just speak?  
You nod quickly, smiling and pulling the lanky puppet into a tight hug.

(I NEED IDEAS NOW HELLLPPP)


	9. Making Friends

"So, if we are going to be working together, it would would be good if you became familiar with everyone." You, Slenderman, and the Marionette were sitting alone in a room in the pizzeria. You nodded, resting your head in your hands.

"Both me and the marionette have decided that you will spend time with 2 people at once per day." Slenderman said, folding his hands neatly on the table.

"Well, my child, who would you like to spend time with first?"

Well? This one is up to you guys.... The groups are listed here:

FNAF

Freddy-Toy Freddy

Bonnie-Toy Bonnie

Chica-Toy Chica

Foxy-Mangle

Golden Freddy-B.B.

Plushtrap-Springtrap

Nicki-Fritz

Vincent-Scott

Mike-Jeremy

CREEPYPASTA

J.T.K-BEN DROWNED

Jane-Sally

Hoodie-Ticci Toby-Maksy-Neon Scar

Elemental Sammy-Zay Survived-Jacked-Up Julianna

Tell me if I missed anyone and/or vote on who you wanna get to know first!!


	10. Sorry about not updating, like, ever....

So, I've been looking back at this fanfic I made again an all I can do is cringe. I'm thinking of rewriting this whole thing now that I got a laptop, just because I had absolutely no idea what I was doing with this. My writing style has changed (I hope) and honestly I'm not really in the FNAF and Creepypasta fandoms anymore. SO, this being said, should I just scrap this whole thing, delete this one and make another one, or keep this one and still make the new one?

Thank's for your helpful comments and I hope I can write for you again soon!


End file.
